lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Walktrotcanter/How I Met Our Father
SCENE 1 ' '(In the main hydra-loop area near the computers) Bree: Hey Leo, are you excited for your first day as a mentor? Leo: You bet. By the end of the day, they'll beg me to come back and give them some MORE Dooley "RAZZLE DAZZLE!" Chase: Are you so sure? Last time you blinded a girl and sent everyone running for the hills. Don't get such a bIg head. You don't want to end up like Mr. Davenport. Leo: Psshh. You're just jealous. (Chase rolls his eyes) (CAMERA goes to the hydra-loop entrance where the doors open; a tall girl (17 y/o) with dark blonde hair in a bun walks in the room and looks around) (Chase curiously walks towards her while Adam, Leo, 'and '''Bree '''follow, all while the students get into a fighting position) Chase: Who are you?! State your purpose. Emma: Wow. Nice warm greeting. I'm Emma Davenport, but you probably don't recognize me. I'm looking for my Uncle. Bree: Davenport? Who are your parents? Emma: My mom passed away a couple months after I was born. My father is Douglas Davenport, don't tell him I'm here though. Chase: Why? Emma: Just don't. We've had some family problems in the past. Chase: This is crazy. I'm calling Mr. Davenport and Douglas. Emma: STOP! ('Emma shoots Chase with a sphere of ice) (Chase 'collapses, yelling) ('Adam and Bree '''grab '''Emma by the arms as''' Chase''' slowly gets up) Emma: Let go! I only want to see Mr. Davenport. (Leo walks over to Emma) Leo: Why not Douglas??? Emma: Fine. Get him over here too. It's time he and I explained everything. END OF SCENE 1 SCENE 2 (In the training room. Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo and Emma '''along with the other students are waiting for '''Mr. Davenport and Douglas to arrive) (There is talking and commotion among the group) ▪ Mr. Davenport and Douglas enter* Mr. Davenport: Chase?! What the heck is going on? Why did you call me? (Douglas and Donald see Emma and freeze) Douglas and Mr. Davenport together: Emma!? Emma: Dad. Douglas: Where have you been? You should have called! Mr. Davenport: Yeah, Emma! Where have you been? Adam: I'm not following. What's . . . happening? Mr. Davenport: Emma is my ''niece. Douglas: Yeah, and ''my daughter. Bree: Then how come we've never met her? Douglas: Well, after her biological mother died, I genetically engineered you guys and you all lived part of your childhood together. You can't remember her because Donny erased your memories after he captured you guys because he was afraid that one day you'd try to look for her. Mr. Davenport: Um, rescued! Leo: Wait. This doesn't make any sense. Why did Mr. Davenport leave her behind? Mr. Davenport: I didn't mean to. I went to rescue you guys when you were kids, and Emma was the last one that I had to get out of Douglas's lair. Unfortunately when I got Chase out of the building, Douglas was holding onto her and had a laser gun pointed at my chest. It was either Emma would remain with Douglas or I'd die trying to save everyone. Chase: Wow. You really sacrificed her for us? Cold. Douglas: Yeah, Emma. I don't get why you're still mad at both of us. Emma: You know what you did. Bree: Both of you? What did you do? Douglas: I'm not proud of this, but for a long period of time I'd experiment on her bionics. Adam: Wait a minute. Who's the oldest? Douglas: Emma is. Adam: Shoot! Leo: Oh snap! (They all stare at Leo like he has four heads) Emma: Yeah. Instead of giving me a normal childhood, you decide to implant bionics into me and make me your little lab rat. Douglas: I've told you a million times that I'm sorry! Is that what you want? Emma: Not to mention Mr. Davenport leaving me behind. Mr. Davenport: You know I tried several times to get you back, Emma. But each time Douglas was able to raid me off. Emma: What about these last four years? Huh??? Mr. Davenport: I assumed then it was up to you to find us. Emma (almost breaking into tears): Did you not once think about finding me? About enrolling me in your little school? Besides, I had to spend nearly three years with a creep android named Marcus and a psycho named Krane. Douglas: But they're all dead now! Gone. Forever. Can we just please make up? Chase: Hold on. Why did you experiment on her bionics in the first place? Douglas: She-- Emma: Douglas. I'll tell them. There is no easy way to explain this, but there was a lab accident a couple months after you guys left. Sparks flew, there was explosions, and BAM! I guess I got the ability to bring people back to life. Douglas: It's even cooler than she says it is. She could bring an extinct species back to life. It not only brings things back to life, but it also fixes anything that has damage. Your car, a dead cat. Something that Adam would destroy. Leo: Well, what other abilities does she have? Douglas: She can morph into animals; that was my idea since she loved tigers. She also has super intelligence, laser bow, electromagnetism spheroids, ice orbs, levitation, and she makes the BEST sandwiches. Her chip took three years to perfectly design. Sorry to say this, guys, but she was WAY more powerful than all of you. (Douglas 'laughs) Bree: I ''finally have a sister? This is too good to be true! Take that nerds! ('''Bree dances in place and hums a mocking tune) Chase: So I'm not the only one with super intelligence? NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR! I'm ''supposed to be an original! Douglas: Well, dreams die, kid. Bree: Yeah. Maybe Emma could bring them back to life for you. ('Adam and 'Leo '''laugh) Mr. Davenport: Hold on. You still haven't answered my question. Emma: Alright. Well, after a couple years living with three male psychos, I needed to get out. So while Douglas was gone, I snuck out. I've been living on the streets for about five years now. Leo: So you weren't in his lair when it collapsed or when Marcus was destroyed? Emma: Nope. I was probably somewhere in Las Vegas. Adam: But how come Douglas was never able to find you? Emma: Probably because he ''never tried. Douglas: Oh come ON! You realize how hard it is to realize your biological daughter is missing? I put up missing posters everywhere, and even tried to get through the firewalls of your chip to send you a message. Blocked. You didn't even want to be found! Emma: That's because you'd lock me up once again! I was like Rapunzel, but with split ends and locked up in a lair. How's life Mother Gothel? Mr. Davenport: Come on, Emma. I know Douglas is a less attractive, awkward middle-aged man child, but cut him some slack. I had to interrogate him once just to make sure he didn't kill you off. Douglas: You really think I would destroy my own daughter? Leo: Hold up. This isn't making any sense. Why didn't you implant the triton app into her like you did to everyone else? Douglas: I tried to. Her chip kept rejecting it no matter how many times I tried. Her chip rejects any viruses or doomsday programs that we try to download into her chip. ('''Leo turns to Emma) Leo: So what have you been doing for all these years? Emma: Eh, I mostly stayed in the shadows to avoid being caught. But then your bionics were discovered, and I've been trying to find you. For part-time I worked at a bagel shop to get food. I would be lying if I said I didn't steal the food once in a while. (Emma shrugs) Chase: Mr. Davenport, why haven't you told us about her? Mr. Davenport: I was going to tell you, but then I realized that you guys needed to focus more on training and not to worry about her. But Emma still hasn't answered my question. Why do you just turn up all the sudden? Emma: I was looking for you guys forever, trying to find your hideaway, until I finally gave up and knew I'd have to live on the streets forever. Not to mention glitching and spazzing for half of the day. That was until I saw the news report about two years ago and started looking frantically around the Mission Creek area. Then I heard rumors about about a Bionic Island, and here I am. All I wanted was to find my brothers and sister. Adam: Aw. That's sweet. But you're probably going to be mad when you find out Leo is your brother too. Emma: Let me guess. Davenport got married to a corky family and then his wife and stepson freaked out when they realized that he had three bionic teenagers. Leo: Yep. Pretty Much. Except we're not corky. We're a-mazing! Bree: So, what now? Do we just invite her into the clan? Give her a capsule like everyone else? Douglas: Yes, but first I need to do some major updating on Emma's chip. I need to fabricate it and adjust everything. Mr. Davenport: I'll have a capsule installed by morning, but in the meantime you can take the pullout futon in the living quarters. Leo: Hey! That's where I sleep! Mr. Davenport: Oh come on, you can sleep on the floor. Chase: We're glad you're here Emma. Hey, Mr. Davenport, is she going to train with the rest of the students? Mr. Davenport: I suppose so. (Nods his head) (They cheer) Mr. Davenport: We'll asses your abilities tomorrow and determine your level. For now we're going to update your chip. Welcome back, Emma. (Group hug between Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Emma, Mr. Davenport, '''and Douglas)' '''END OF SCENE TWO' SCENE THREE (In the living quarters, where '''Emma' is on the futon, Chase is at the computer desk, Adam is in his capsule, Bree is in the chair, and Leo is on the floor in a sleeping back)'' Chase: So Emma, what’s it like to finally be here? Emma: I have to admit it; I had some doubts about coming back here in the first place. I really like Douglas as a father, but sometimes he’s a little bit too unpredictable. I would do anything for him or any of you guys. My only worry is that some people may figure out my life-saving ability, and that’s when I’ll start to run and hide. There’s no telling how I could get you guys in danger. Bree: I wouldn’t worry about it, Emma. You’re safe here. I’m just glad that I finally have a sister and not a lame brother! Plus we have the best security around. Chase: Perry? Have you lost your mind? (Chase laughs) Emma: I just don’t want to put anyone in danger around here. I love you guys, and I really don’t want to hurt you. (Douglas 'enters) Douglas: Hey Emma, your chip is all ready. (He comes over with the chip extractor/inserter and puts the chip into her neck) Alright, give it a go! Emma: Think fast! ('Emma throws an ice orb at Chase, and he ducks) Chase: Hey! Why me? Emma: It’s just so exhilarating watching you try to escape. (Bree and Leo laugh) Douglas: Alright everyone, go to bed. It’s around eleven. (They all go to their capsules and go to bed) END OF SCENE THREE SCENE FOUR (It is around 1am in the living quarters. Emma throws her blankets to the floor and Chase’s capsule door swings open.) Chase (whispering): Emma? What are you doing up so late? Emma: I can’t sleep. I just need to blow off some steam. See you later. (She walks a couple steps forward when Chase rushes towards her and spins her around from the shoulders.) Chase: Hey, are you alright? Emma: Yeah. Yeah. Don’t worry about me. I’m not your problem. (Emma quickly rushes out of the room before Chase can say anything else. He collapses in a chair and stares at the ceiling.) A COUPLE MINUTES LATER . . . (Chase jumps up and rushes out of the room, through the halls and into the training area) (Chase spots Emma playing with one of her abilities. Her eyes are glowing white while she handles an ice orb which is apparently absorbing blasts of electricity. Emma does not notice Chase.) Chase: What’s going on? What are you doing? Emma: I’m using three of my abilities at once; It’ll tire out my immune system until it gets rid of my life-saving ability. Chase: No, Emma! That could kill you entirely! Emma: I don’t care! I’ll do anything to get rid of this ability, even if it means dying to keep you guys out of danger. Chase: Emma, I’m serious! Stop! (Emma '''continues to gather the energy) Emma! That’s it, I’m calling Douglas. Emma: NO! (She blasts the energy ice orb at '''Chase but she misses. Chase stops in place. He takes out his laser bow and turns around. Emma also takes out her laser bow, which has a white glow to it.) Chase: Oh, it’s on. (Chase swings his bow at Emma, but misses at the same time. Emma swings this time but connects with Chase’s laser bow. Emma is about to take another swipe just when an arrow hits her in the shoulder.) What the . . ? (Chase drops to his knees at Emma where she groans in pain. Chase turns his head to see Giselle and Marcus standing at the entrance to the training area.) Giselle? Marcus? I thought you were dead! You were crushed under the lair. Marcus: It’s amazing how some people can bring other people back to life, isn’t it? (Marcus aims an arrow at Chase) Giselle: Step away from the girl and nobody gets hurt. Chase: Over my dead body. Marcus: That can be arranged. (Emma sits up against the bench in the training room, grasping her arm and wincing.) Emma: Chase. Just leave, I don’t want them to hurt you. Chase: Just a minute ago you were shooting an ice orb at me! Emma (trying to speak): Pssh. That was history. Giselle: Quit it, both of you. (Marcu'''s shoots an arrow into '''Chase’s leg and gasps) Marcus (sarcastically): Oops. Oh well. Emma: You’re not going to get away with this, you freak. Marcus: Oh yes, we will. With your ability to bring people back to life, there is no telling what we can accomplish. You don’t follow us, and he (pointing to Chase) dies. Emma: No! (Emma winces as she strikes Marcus who is standing above her with an electricity sphere, and Marcus drops his bow-and-arrow. Emma tries to reach for the arrows, but fails when Marcus shoots up out of nowhere and snatches it before she does.) Marcus: Nice try. But you’ll have to be much stronger than that. (Emma backs up in fear. Chase limps forward, laser bow in hand, focused on Marcus. Marcus whips his head towards Chase and grimaces.) Step any ''closer and I’ll shoot her in the stomach! (Chase steps back, and darts his eyes to Emma’s. She mouths “I can dodge it, keep going!” Chase goes forward as Marcus fires. The arrow goes into her lower leg as she shrieks in pain. She drops her head completely and stares at the ceiling, as if she is out of consciousness.) ('Marcus''' reloads and points his arrow at Chase while Giselle ties Emma’s hands in handcuffs and drags her into the hydra loop. Chase swallows as Marcus slowly walks away, still aiming.) Marcus: Follow us, and the last thing you’ll remember is your dead family. (Chase drops to the floor and silently cries as Marcus, Emma, and Giselle '''disappear into the hydra loop.) '''END OF SCENE FOUR. To Be Continued . . . In: Death of a Superhero Category:Blog posts